


His gift

by Stepsbeyond_innocence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepsbeyond_innocence/pseuds/Stepsbeyond_innocence
Summary: How can it be easy to confess feelings to someone you love ..especially your own brother





	

**He paces.**

**Back and forth through his room.**

**Thoughts raced through his mind, threatening to break his very skull if they weren't dealt with.**

“Shit” He sat down on the edge of his mattress, face buried in his shaking hands. “This shouldn’t be that hard” His voice quiet in the empty room.

 _But it is hard, because it’s your brother. Any other monster and sure you might be a little nervous, it would be normal after all, but this…This is far different. Your own bone and blood that you wish to make your own. To ravish ever chance you get an worship at the same time_. 

Papyrus raises he head from his hands taking in a deep breath, Blankets crumpled up under his hands as he scrunches them up in his grip, fighting to break down the fear in his soul.

_Just do this, you cannot keep sitting in wallowing self pity, drinking yourself into a detached from reality like state of mind. Suck up your anxiety and go for it._

A quick nod to himself in an unneeded affirmation as he lets go of the blankets and stands up, striding over to the box on his small table. His hand goes to grab it, but stops and snatches up the carton of cigarettes sitting to the side of the box. Quickly pulling the rolled paper from its case he places it in his mouth lighting it without hesitation and takes in a long harsh drag.

_Calm the nerves. It always works, just this and then i’ll be ready to go._

His eyes dance to the door, sounds of his younger brother cooking in the kitchen downstairs bringing a little smile to his face.

_I must be overacting, honestly, my sweet little blueberry will be surprised, maybe overjoyed._

The orange soul under the color matching hoodie jumps at the though, a pleasant warmth spreading through his bones.

Finishing off his cigarette he tosses the small butt of it into the ash tray and grabs the box with one hand. With the other he reaches under his hoodie and takes out his glowing soul, a reassured smile on his face as he gingerly sets it into the box and closes it.

 _First part done, now onto the rest of this silly ceremony._  

He walks to his door, pulling it open before he can try and stop himself from this and heading down the stairs, not jumping down them three at a time as he normally would have.

Quiet happy hums drift from the kitchen as the tall skeleton rounds the doorway to the shorter standing at the stove happily arranging tacos.

“Morning Papy~” Blue’s singsong tone causes a little stumble in Papyrus’ step as a little shiver goes down his back from the favored nickname.

“Morning bro” His voice quickly reasserts itself to the casual lazy tone, but under it tinges the nervous spark.

“I was going to wake you, but I heard your voice meaning you were already awake” He turns to look at Papyrus, wide blue eyes sparkling eagerly as he hops off his step stool and walks to the table setting down the plates of tacos for breakfast. “Sit down paps, you look like your gonna tip over” A little trouble huff from the younger as he takes his own seat.

Shaking his head quickly Papyrus nods and makes his way to his seat pausing and not sitting down right away, the box in his hands feeling heavier with each passing moment.

“Is something wrong with the food?” Those large baby blue orbs look up at the nerve wracked older who stands shaking slightly.

“N-No not all all bro” Wide grin from Papyrus to reassure the worried looking skeleton. “Your cooking is always the best kiddo” He shifts the box into view for sans. “Actually…I have a gift for you” He extends his arm, holding the box out to the now very curious brother.

“A present? For me?” Excitement and giddiness line each word as he removes the box from Papyrus’ hand with a quick movement. Blue gloved hands quickly remove the box’s lid setting it aside and peering inside.

Papyrus stands across the way, fingers digging into the chair hes holding onto for support in fear of passing out right there from sheer terrored nervousness. The eyes wander over the object in the box, an unreadable expression on his face as he slowly looks up at his older brother. 

“Papyrus….what is this” In Papyrus’ mind his mouth went metaphorically dry, hands releasing the poor no scraped up chair back.

“M-My soul sans..I trust you with it fully, even though that should be a given considering we are brothers, but I mean it more than that. I know it..s-sounds cheesy as hell, but you are the reason I’m able to drag my butt out of bed everyday, that I don’t just lie down and dust” He straightens up, all his nervousness flowing out through the words leaving him with a confident aura in his mind. “There is no one else I can imagine being around bro, everything we do together is just so..amazing, there is so much more we can do as well with this relationship, I know there is. The bond between us..i’d like it to be more for us sans, for us to be more than just brother to one another” His gaze travels to the younger who is staring at him mouth closed tight. “I love you sans”

**Silence.**

**Sans chair scraping on the floor as he pushes himself away from the table.**

**He stands up box still in his hands. Every movement, closely watched by Papyrus’ gaze.**

**He walks over to his older brother**

**And**

**Pushes the box against his brother chest**

"You need to leave Papyrus. Now”

**Without another word the blue bandanna phases out of sight as sans walks out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room leaving the quiet broken skeleton alone in the world once more**

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there we have that first one shot at heart break, hope you enjoyed at least a little


End file.
